


Implusive

by LavenderSana



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Zodiac Curse (Fruits Basket), akito is the devil, impulsive, pre fruits basket, ren sohma needs to stop, shigure needs to stop making bad life choices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderSana/pseuds/LavenderSana
Summary: Shigure Sohma is willing to do anything to hurt Akito for choosing Kureno over him. Even if it means taking drastic measures like sleeping with Ren Sohma. However, things do not go as planned when Ren announces her pregnancy of Shigure's child.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure, Sohma Ren/Sohma Shigure
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Red light from the dawning sun trickled into the room, making it clear that it was time Shigure left. He had come and done what he needed to do. Now he was left anticipating how Akito would react.

“Leaving so soon?” The voice of Ren Sohma, which was like honey to the ears, reached the Dog.

“I have a lot to do.”

“Understandable. A man like you is constantly on his feet.” Her cool hands snaked up his backside, a feeling of desire left from them. “But don't you want… Just a little more?”

  
  


By the time he left that secluded room, his heart raced like a horse in his chest. He wasn't sure if had done enough to drive Akito insane, he concluded that he had done more than enough. Shigure could picture Akito scathing, those daunting eyes of her filled with a fruit basket of emotions.

“Now you'll understand.” He chuckled silently to himself as he rounded the corner. “Now you'll see why you shouldn't mess around.”

“Shigure!” A bark from the old Sohma maid came when she was in sight. “What in heaven's name were you doing! Akito wants you.”

“Course he does! But just because he wants me doesn't mean I want him.” 

“Quit babbling out nonsense! You should know better than to speak about God like that.”  _ You would think that I would know better, however, my dirty hands show that I don't. _

“Go to Akito now!” The maid repeated.

“Fine, fine! I won't leave the previous head waiting.” He sighs.  _ Oh, brother, I wasn't expecting to see Akito just yet. I wanted to let the tea seep a little more. I guess I'll just have to dive into the boiling water head-on. _

  
  


“You! You! How could you!” He knew from the moment he saw Akito, that he had done enough. Reportedly, a maid had seen him go to Ren's room and then heard some of the questionable content that went down.

“What do you mean, how could I? You did the same thing to me yet you don't see me seething like a wild animal.” 

“Don't speak to me like that! I am your God!” Devil eyes activated, animal teething gnashing, he knew he had activated the wilder side of Akito. The demon side.

“What are you going to do to me? Put an eye out as you did to Hatori? Confine me as you'll do to Kyo?”  _ You can seethe and bark, but I know that you don't have enough courage to bite. You still care. _

“I- I-” 

“God, look at how incompetent you are. No wonder you chose to sleep with a sniveling creature like Kureno. Easy game.” In the eyes of Shigure, Kureno was like a tick. A blood-sucking, worthless bug. Something he'd step on and kill if he could.

“Leave! Leave the Main House! Don't you dare step back in this place!” So what if she gnashed her teeth and screamed. A threat like that was so miserably pathetic that he could laugh.

“Seems like you got the short end of the stick, Akito.” He slammed the sliding behind him. A boom making Akito jump. Her mind clouded with the thoughts of him actually leaving her drove her to scream and wail.

“Now you see who really has the power here.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Ren found herself sprawled across the bathroom floor. A timer ticking down from two minutes brought her to a crossroads. The last time she had faced the thought of pregnancy is when she had that insufferable child, Akito. She wasn’t the type of person who should be a mother, nurturing was the complete opposite of what she was. 

She fiddled with her long hair, occasionally looking over at the stick that she had made a servant get for her. There was no way quite to feel towards this, should she be angry, sad, joyful? No, surely not the last one. The best way to describe her feelings is numbness. 

“Lady Ren, are you okay?” That sheepish servant of hers was truly annoying. Shigure had said the girl was just caring, but Ren always felt like she was a snitch. 

“Of course I’m okay, stupid child. Go clean something!” She snaps, dragging herself off of the now-warm purple tiles. “Don’t stick your head where it doesn’t belong.” 

Her thin snakey fingers finally reached over and picked up the stick. Pregnancy was a part of life she hoped was behind her. Especially when she already had to deal with that brat of hers. “I guess I should get this over with.” 

One hand covering the results of the test, the other pushing up her purple robe. With a black painted nail removed, a shriek explodes from her lungs.

Positive

“He did this to me.” She hissed, erupting in trembling. “This is his fault! I bet that bloody boy put him up to this just to ruin me.” 

Even though she tried to tell herself this, she knew Akito wasn’t smart enough to do something like that. The child was dumber than wood, he only knew how to throw tantrums. The child could also be driven crazy with something like this… something Ren could use for her- “Oh my.”

Low laughter begins to raise as the nosy maid rushes into the room. 

“I’m going to make you crumble! You’re going to wish you were dead when I’m done!” 

“Hello Haa-san, and what honor do I have receiving a call from you on this fine day?” Shigure cheerily said into the phone, his friend Hatori had urgently rung him up, calling him again and again until the Dog finally had picked up. 

“You idiot! Your head is going to be on a stake!” 

“Oh? What have I done this time? Let me guess, Akito is angry once again?” He continued to keep the cool in his voice even though his friend was so clearly distressed. 

“Damn right, Akito is mad! He’s fuming!” Hatori’s voice is practically at a yell now, he knew Shigure was a fool, but he didn’t know he could be this stupid. “Because you got Ren pregnant!”


End file.
